


What the hell happened last night?!

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: When the champagne haze has worn off in the morning, Andrew realizes two things. One, he's going to his first World Series and two, he slept with his best friend last night.





	What the hell happened last night?!

When Andrew finally decides to get out of bed, he immediately regrets it as the backlash of consuming so much alcohol hits him all at once. "Oh my God. I may literally never drink again.", he moans, head buried into the toilet.

Brock then comes into the bathroom with a bottle of water and aspirin, offering a hand to help the younger male up once he's finished. "You say that all the time, Benny but we both know that ain't gonna happen.", he teases him with a soft smile.

Giving Brock a grateful look, Benny takes the elder male's hand as he gets up slowly. "Brock, can you help me back to bed?", he asks, wrapping an arm around his waist and not even caring that he was being clingy. Besides, he'd use any excuse to touch him.

When he felt Andrew's arm pull him close, the intimate contact was almost too much for Brock. It immediately made him think of last night and he wondered if Andrew remembered. Even if he did, would he even want something more than just friendship?

Shaking his head, trying to stop thinking about last night. Brock looks over at Andrew and gives him a weak smile, hoping to God he's got a better poker face than what he feels like he's giving off. But then again, Benny's so sick right now that he doesn't even give it a second thought.

"Of course, bud. Let's get you back to bed. You need to rest.", he murmurs softly, combing his fingers through Andrew's hair as he leads him back into the bedroom. Once he's settled in bed, Brock gives Andrew his aspirin and the water before climbing under the covers next to him.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Andrew is the one to break the silence. "Brock, what happened last night? After the celebration, I mean.", he says, feeling his cheeks flush.  _Oh, there it was. The elephant in the room._ He was kind of hoping that this topic would just be forgotten, but should have known they'd have to talk about it sooner than later.

Now, Brock was the one left with flushed cheeks.  _How the hell was he going to explain what happened last night? And more importantly, how would Andrew react?_ He certainly didn't want to ruin their friendship over this situation.

Taking a deep breath, he looks over at the younger male. "Um we...", he trails off nervously, words failing him as he tries to figure out how to explain himself. "Last night after we got back to the hotel, you pushed me against the wall and kissed me. One thing led to another and you'd begged me to fuck you.", he continues on with the story, eyes locked on Andrew's face as he tried to gauge his reaction.

Meeting Brock's gaze, he takes a moment to gather his thoughts. Now that his headache and the alcohol induced haze are mostly gone, Andrew's memories start to come in clearer and  _holy fuck._ Part of him was actually embarrassed he'd came onto Brock like that. That was his best friend, for christ sake. He never begged like that for anyone. But yet, it was some of the best sex he's ever had. And not just because it was Brock, but because of the connection they've always had.

Eventually Brock decides to just bite the bullet and lay it all out there, because why the hell not? "I don't know where you're at Benny, but for me, last night meant something. It wasn't just me trying to get laid and it definitely wasn't just about sex. You mean a lot to me and I hope you feel the same way.", he'd replied, feeling his face flush all over again.

Hearing the way elder male spoke to him, made Andrew feel all fluttery and warm inside. "I didn't know you felt that way. I mean, I always hoped you did. When I got called up two years ago, you were the first one to welcome me to Boston. At first, I thought we just shared a friendship. You were like the brother I never had, but somewhere along the way, those feelings started to change. Like I can't pinpoint a specific moment and say, _"That's when I fell in love with you."_ because it just kinda happened, ya know?", he says, accentuating his statement with a shrug of the shoulders.

After Andrew finishes speaking, Brock swears a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. All this time spent worrying for nothing. "I know exactly what you mean. That's definitely how it was for me. My feelings just continued to grow until I couldn't ignore them anymore.", he murmurs, leaning over to kiss Andrew's forehead and smiles softly.

Benny then curls into Brock's side, laying his head on the elder male's chest. "Now get some rest, baby. We got a world series to win.", Brock says, pulling Andrew close as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God! I actually wrote a story that wasn't Buster/Madison for once. LMAO.
> 
> So anyways, the Red Sox are one of my favorite teams and I literally love all of their players. Especially Andrew Benintendi and Brock Holt. Those two are just so cute together, okay?
> 
> This little piece came after watching the Red Sox clinch the ALCS against the Astros and I made my mind up that I was going to write a post celebration story. Now, here it is! Haha. And this definitely won't be the last time I write about the Red Sox.


End file.
